Almost Goodbye
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: It should have been easy to say that we were through. But to walk away from this love was more than we could do...


Hey, everybody! This new story, Almost Goodbye, is a songfic to the gorgeous Mark Chesnutt song Almost Goodbye, and it took me a while to decide the fandom for this. But then I thought back to Fault, and I realized how well it would fit right after that. Now, let's pretend that everything from after the rolling credits of Fault to this season's finale didn't happen. Elliot's split wiht Kathy really went through, and little Eli was never born. It didn't fit into this universe. Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Warning: MAJOR SMUT ALERT! You have been warned!!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Rain fell silently along the concrete as Olivia made her way to the apartment building. An icy wind cut through, and she pulled her jacket tighter around herself.

A man came out of the building, not noticing her as she slipped in behind him. She took a moment to dry herself of the rainwater before she headed to the elevator and up to the third floor, where his apartment was.

Before she even reached the door, she knew that he would have been drinking. This case... She sighed, unconsciously touching the bandage that covered her neck. This case had taken a terrible toll on both of them, emotionally, mentally, and physically. She saw his door, and she almost didn't knock. But she had to.

He came to the door a few minutes later, and she could see the red in his eyes, smell the whiskey on his breath. She looked up at him, suddenly unable to speak or even form a coherent thought.

"Liv?"

Her eyes welled up with tears and a fiery anger filled her entire body. "You son of a bitch. How could you do that to me?"

"What?"

She jabbed a finger into his chest. "You know what! How could you... How could you expect me to kill you"  
His eyes narrowed. "That little girl would have died, Olivia!"

"But she didn't! She was fine! We found her! But I almost killed you!" She saw the whiskey bottle in his hand, and as fast as lightning, she took it and flung it against the wall, taking a perverse pleasure as it shattered.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her roughly. "What the hell do you want me to say? I was wrong? I wasn't! I wasn't going to lose you!"

"So you were going to make me kill you?" She shoved his hands away. "Damn it, Elliot, you really don't care about anyone, do you?"

"I care about you, Olivia! I can't lose you."

She looked up into his red rimmed eyes, still furious and desperate to lash out at the person she hated and loved the most. "So you were going to make me lose you instead?"

"If it meant keeping you safe, yes!"

They both stared at each other, neither willing to back down, and neither willing to say the word that would end it all.

Finally she turned to walk away. But before she could take a step, he grabbed her by the arm and turned her around, his mouth hot and desperate against hers as he crushed her body to his.

She responded with as much desperation and fervor as he gave, relieved when he started to pull her into his apartment.

_There was rain on the street last night _

_We stood beneath the front door light_

_Everything we said, we made sure the neighbors heard _

_You called me this, I called you that _

_Standing on the welcome mat _

_Everything we felt, it all came down to just one word _

_But you couldn't say it _

_And I couldn't say it_

She kicked the door shut behind them and went to work on his sweatpants, desperate to feel his skin against hers.

He groaned and tangled his fingers in her hair, using his other hand to pull at her shirt.

In record time, she had him stripped of his pants and shirt, and she took a moment to greedily take in his well toned body. But her desire for him quickly overtook her again, and she pushed him toward the bedroom.

Once they were on the bed, she paused only to take off her own jeans. Then she straddled his hips, taking pleasure in his obvious arousal and desperation.

Groaning loudly, he reached forward and grabbed her hips with his big hands, urging her closer. "Damn it, Liv..."

She yanked her bra off, and without another sound, she sank down on him, grabbing his shoulders with her hands for leverage. Her chest heaved desperately as she rocked against him, her hair falling into her face.

He gasped and flung his head back against the pillow, groaning as he thrusted his hips up to meet hers over and over again.

Her fingernails dug into his vulnerable flesh as she lowered her head down to rest against his. Groaning, she covered his mouth with hers, then gently bit down on his bottom lip.

He retaliated by pulling his head back and lightly nipping at the soft flesh of her neck. He delighted in the soft, mewling sound that escaped her throat. Holding back his release, he traced his tongue over her neck, swirling and teasing as he made his way down lower. He finally came to a stop at the valley between her breasts, and he paused to inhale the musky, feminine smell that was uniquely hers.

Beads of sweat began to form on Olivia's body as she moved faster and harder against him. No matter how much they fought, no matter how many times she felt as though she wanted to end it, she knew... She knew she couldn't.

He looked up into her dark eyes, dilated with pleasure, and his heart melted again as he held her tighter. Next to his kids, she was the most important person in his life. When Gitano had grabbed him and he was presented with the choice: him or her, he knew. Him. He would give up his own life before he let any harm come to her. He closed his eyes, swearing softly.

They both reached their releases at the same moment, almost like everything else they did together. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and as he gasped and struggled to breathe, she rolled off of him onto the empty expanse of bed beside him.

He turned his head and looked at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her mouth swollen, and already he wanted her again. Sighing softly, he reached out and touched her cheek with a gentle hand. God, she was right. He was selfish. If he lost her, he wouldn't have been able to go on. That was why he knew that she had to take the shot. She had to take Gitano out. She would have been fine afterward. She was strong. She would have gotten through it, and she would have moved on.

But he wouldn't have.

_You know I tried my best to go _

_I know you cried cause I hurt you so _

_It should have been easy _

_To say that we were through _

_But to walk away from love _

_Was more than we could do _

_It was almost goodbye _

_Almost goodbye_

Olivia awoke the next morning to the sound of a mockingbird outside of the window. Sunlight was bleeding into the room, and a strong, familiar arm was wrapped tightly around her. She turned over to face him, studying his features as he slept.

His lips were parted with each soft breath he took, and he looked relaxed as he never did when he was awake. In his sleep, she could almost see the boy he had once been. Gently she caressed his cheek. "I love you, Elliot..."

He stirred, his eyelids fluttering open. "Liv...?" He yawned sleepily, snuggling closer to her.

She nodded. "I'm here, El," she promised, opening her arms to him. As he curled up closer to her, she gently rubbed the back of his neck. She couldn't believe that she had even thought of walking out on him last night. Yes, what he had done was stupid, and yes, she was pissed at him. But the love she had for him was more powerful than any anger she could ever experience.

He nuzzled her neck with his head, pausing only when he felt the bandage covering the wound on her neck. Sighing, he lifted his head and placed a soft kiss over the area, and once again he was reminded of how close he had come to losing her. Just a few more inches... He shuddered and laid back down with her again.

She sought out his eyes again, and as she studied them, the thought of how easily her world could end with just a simple word slammed into her again. She sighed, kissing him gently.

He responded eagerly to the kiss, unwilling to let her pull away from him again. He wasn't going to lose her. To lose her would be to lose his world, and he was a stubborn man. He simply wasn't going to let that happen.

When he tangled his fingers in her hair and drew her closer, she sighed and simply let him. She wasn't going to fight him anymore.

"I'm sorry," they both whispered.

They both looked at each other, surprised, then she began to laugh.

Hearing her genuine laughter, he gently rolled her onto her back, determined to make her forget everything else, again.

_Now there was sun through the blinds this morning _

_When I opened up my eyes _

_Outside I could hear a mockingbird _

_I could feel your heartbeat as you lay there by my side _

_I thought of how the world could end _

_With just one word _

_But you didn't say it _

_And I didn't say it_

_You know I tried my best to go _

_And I know you cried cause I hurt you so _

_It should have been easy _

_To say that we were through _

_But to walk away from love that way_

_Was more than we could do _

_It was almost goodbye _

_Almost goodbye_

Olivia tipped her head up and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the warm breeze on her face. New York sometimes had intolerable weather, but this day seemed to be custom made for what was about to happen. A hand tapped on her shoulder, and she turned and smiled. "Is it time already?"

Cragen nodded, offering his adopted daughter his arm. "It's time."

She took his arm and allowed him to lead her out of the building. She was far from traditional, so when she had decided on an outdoor wedding, it really hadn't surprised anyone. She gently rubbed Cragen's arm. "I really appreciate you doing this for me," she murmured.

He gave her a strange look. "Liv, you don't have to thank me," he chastised gently. "You know I wanted to do this."

She laughed softly. "I know, and I'm glad."

He hugged her and walked her to the spot where Elliot and the Justice of Peace were standing. For over ten years he had gotten to know and love both of them, and somehow he knew it was only a matter of time. Blinking, he turned and kissed Olivia's forehead, then placed her hand in Elliot's before stepping back to where Munch and Fin were standing.

The JP smiled at Elliot and Olivia as he began. As he spoke of love and life, of family and staying together, Olivia and Elliot smiled at each other, silently communicating with their eyes. Everyone who knew them understood it. They couldn't explain it. They just could. It had begun shortly after their first case together, and had continued to that day.

It was also something that everyone was sure would never stop.

Elliot reached out and gently took Olivia's hand. _I love you_, he said silently, rubbing her hand with his thumb.

_I love you, too_, she replied, her dark eyes shining with tears.

They were unaware of anything else as they continued to silently communicate promises of love and faithfulness to each other, until they were gently nudged back into the present by their friends.

_Sometimes the most important words _

_Are the ones that you leave unspoken_

Later on, at the reception, Elliot effortlessly guided Olivia around the wooden dance floor, both ignoring the stares of every person in the room. All that mattered to them was the person in front of them.

His hand moved over her spine, gently urging her closer. "I love you, Olivia," he murmured, savoring the feel of her name on his lips.

She wound her arms around his neck as she looked up into his cerulean eyes. "Love you, too, El."

His gaze flickered down to the barely visible scar on her neck, and he dipped his head down, gently kissing the reminder of everything they had almost lost.

She ran her fingers through his hair as his lips touched her neck, and she hugged him tighter. She knew exactly what he was thinking. So much had happened on that day, so much that could have destroyed their resilient relationship. But it hadn't. She rested her head against his.

He buried his face in her neck, murmuring again how much he loved her. Next to his children, she was the most important person in his life. Without them, he was nothing. He smoothed his hand gently over her hair. And they had lost it all forever, because of a psychopath.

But they hadn't. They were both still alive, and now she had his last name. And what they felt for each other... He chuckled. Nothing or no one could ever take it away.

She looked up at him. "What's so funny?" she asked curiously.

He shook his head and gently kissed her. "Absolutely nothing, Liv," he promised as the next song began.

And that was the God's honest truth.

_You know I tried my best to go _

_I know you cried cause I hurt you so _

_It should have been easy _

_To say that we were through _

_But to walk away from love that way _

_Was more than we could do _

_It was almost goodbye _

_Almost goodbye_

The End

A/N: Well, there ya'll go. I hope everyone enjoyed this, and just so ya'll know, I'm working on another full length EO story, where something very nasty happens to Olivia. If anyone would like details or would like to toss me ideas, feel free to contact me. I love hearing from ya'll! Thanks again for reading, and please remember to review!


End file.
